


sweet boy

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based of a song, M/M, PWP, Smut, fem patrick, innocent patrick, it's honestly not that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pwp based off that nicole dollanganger songlowercase intended





	sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited so ignore typos and ik it's not amazing so no need to tell me if you think it's bad

“pete?”

“ yes, ‘trick?” 

i looked over at the small , cherry cheeked boy sitting on my bed. his plump lips were shiny from his tongue darting out to swipe across them. 

“what's a cherry?”

my eyebrows furrowed and i opened my mouth to ask him what he meant. 

“sugar, you know what cherries are. you had one on your milkshake yesterday.”

he looked down at his skirt that was splayed across his large milky white thighs. he parted his mouth to speak but shut it quickly , jutting out his lower lip in a pout 

 

 

_god that mouth will be the death of me ,thoughts of his spit slicked pink lips wrapped around me his mouth opened in a perfect ‘oh’ as he let out quiet breathy whimpers, or my thumb rubbing his lower lip that was covered in my cu- ___

____

__

 

“ i know what a _cherry _is , but i wanna know what a _cherry _is”____

_____ _

_____ _

 

he spoke as if there was some obvious difference between the two cherries that i was missing. i got up from the chair to sit next to the sugary sweet but very confused boy. “ at school in math tommy was starin’ at my skirt but when i asked him why he jus’ kept starin’ n’ asked if it'd been popped or if i still had a cherry under there but i don't have any cherries in my skirt n’ cherries don't really pop so there must be another kind so i wanna know what kind he's talkin’ 

_oh ___

____

____

 

i could feel the blood rush to my face. should i tell him? he was seventeen he should know this by now. i'm not exactly sure what i expected him to know, he still sleeps with stuffies and won't go to bed unless someone banishes the monsters out of his room. 

 

“pete!”

“ i- you know what? tommy must have something secret he's talking about , ‘tricky, because i'm not sure what he means .”

i tried to ignore patrick's look of disappointment that made him look like a pouty princess . “hey, why don't you get something on for bed. it's getting close to your bedtime, princess”

i bopped his nose , laughing as it scrunched up like a tiny kitten. i turned around to grab a shirt from my dresser that patrick could use to sleep in. when i was facing him again i saw that he was slightly bent over, and shaking his round bum to help get his skirt down. i could feel my pants tighten. i swallowed before shaking my head and throwing the shirt next to patrick. i turned around to change into my pajama pants and take off my shirt. once i turned back around patrick was all ready for bed with his stuffed kitten and dressed in my used dirty band shirt and cute panties. he was sitting on the bed with his pale legs tucked under his bum, and he was bouncing slightly. 

“pete, don't forget t’ banish the monsters!”

i chuckle and ruffle his strawberry blonde locks. 

“okay ,sugar, i won't forget.”

 

i set about making a show of yelling under the bed and into the closet. finally my cherry cheeked princess is satisfied and i can lay down next to him on my bed. i turn off my bedside lamp and roll over so i'm face to face with my tiny blue eyed angel. 

“nighty night , pete .”

“night , princess.”

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

i woke up to someone shaking me and whining in my ear. opening my eyes to the dark room i try to make out what it is. i see patrick hovering over me with a scared expression etched onto his face. his large lips are pursed, his blue eyes wide, his forehead creased with lines from how hard his eyebrows are scrunched together. 

“wha- what is it? what's wrong?”

he lets out a high pitched whine then he starts moving his legs and hips. 

“pete, i feel weird. i had a dream n’ now i feel weird. “

i look closer at his face before realizing that his normally pale skin is flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

“are you sick , sugar? do you think you have a fever?”

patrick just whines again and continues squirming. 

“it feels uncomfy ,pete, it hurts n’ it won’ go away!”

i look down in confusion only to be greeted with a wet spot and a bulge in the front of patrick's pink panties. 

 

_fuck ___

____

____

 

i feel a twitch in my pants from the sight of patrick hard and leaking precum on my bed. before i can stop myself i'm reaching down to cup him through his panties. patrick squeals when he feels my hand on him and i smirk slightly. 

“princess, i can help the weird feeling go away. do you want me to help?”

patrick nods his head furiously. 

“please, pete, _please! _”__

____

____

“ okay, i need you to lay down for me. can you do that , babyboy ?”

he shifts so he's on his back with his head propped up by my pillows. i run my hands down his legs, stopping at his knees, pushing them up so his legs are bent and spread out. “ can i take these off?” i ask. my fingers playing at the edge of his panties. he breathes out a yes. i slowly pull them off, allowing his flushed leaking cock to spring out. he whimpers and the sound goes straight to my cock. i take a second to look at him. patrick looks stunning like this. my shirt pushed up on his chubby belly, his legs open giving me access to see all of him, his small dick. the head is shiny and slick with precum and it's resting on his belly, spreading the liquid on his flushed pink skin. 

i bend down, pressing open mouthed kisses around his thighs and his hips. i slowly move my mouth higher up causing more delicious sounds to fall from patrick's lips. gently i put one of his legs over my shoulder. my hands move to spread patrick and expose his rosy pucker. i feel his thighs tighten around me as drag my tongue over his entrance. i lick over him again, closing my lips around him and sucking gently. his hands move down to clutch at my hair while i continue to eat him out. after he's slick with my spit i stiffen my tongue and push into his hole. 

 

“ _oh god ,PETE, oH _”__

____

____

i keep relentlessly fucking him with my tongue. he keeps moaning loudly and clenching around me. he's close i can tell. i reach up and wrap my fingers around his cock, giving him a squeeze. that's all it takes for him before he arches his back, crying out. his cum spills onto my hand and his hands pull so hard in my hair that he probably pulled some out.  
i move so i'm laying next to him. 

“was that alright, patrick ?”

“ _yes _, thank you, pete.”__

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is really awkward but i couldn't be bothered to write a better one?


End file.
